


Roads Untravelled

by Salios



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: 00Q New Years, Dancing, Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, Suits, dhampir72, prelude to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the 00Q New Years Bash! For dhampir72, whose prompts were:</p><p>Contrary to what everyone believes, Q does own a suit and it looks good on him and Dancing</p><p>I hope you enjoy this! It definitely went in a direction I hadn’t considered.</p><p>For anyone interested in the song, it’s Roads Untravelled (Rad Omen Remix) by Linkin Park from their album Recharged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads Untravelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> You will be working for dhampir72, whose prompts were:  
> Contrary to what everyone believes, Q does own a suit and it looks good on him and Dancing

“Do you think he’ll wear one of those cardigans? He’s a department head, of course, which means he can get away with murder — sometimes literally — but honestly, even _he_ must have some standards!”

James nodded along, sipping his martini. The group of gossipers were doing what they did best: criticising anyone who didn’t complain too loudly about it. And Q had never been one to outwardly care what anyone thought of him past a sharp smile or the narrowing of equally sharp eyes. The man had the patience of a saint — he had to, what with agents constantly plucking at his nerves and breaking everything he crafted for them — but his memory was longer, as was his ability to hold a grudge. James didn’t envy the gossipers once Q tacked on (though he desperately wanted to see the slim man’s retribution). But until Q arrived James was left with little else to do but listen.

There was a rustling at the door, a wave of murmurs that had even the gossipers quieting down and taking notice. The crowd around the entrance parted like a school of fish around a shark as the new arrival stepped further into the ballroom, all slim grace and long lines. The shocked silence only lasted for a moment but one was enough.

Q.

He was dressed far differently than anyone was used to seeing him. He wore tailored black trousers and a matching black jacket. The jacket fit him perfectly, taken in to show his trim waist and the flare of his hips, but also the broad set of his shoulders, which should have been odd on a man so slim. Q’s arms and legs were thin but lithe, even within the folds of his clothing. He wore a shirt so pale blue it could have been a shade just off of white — or perhaps of grey — and was open at the top, baring an expanse of collar bone and hairless chest. His glasses had been replaced for a smart silver pair, angular in shape, and his hair… God, James had only considered it in passing before but now he most definitely wanted to feel exactly how thick Q’s hair was wrapped around his fingers. The curls were arranged almost artfully this time, still having the air of ‘couldn’t be bothered’ that Q usually put into his appearance. His fringe hung over his left brow, just barely covering one bottle green eye.

The quartermaster strode across the floor, casually glancing at his dumbstruck coworkers and nodding. He paused just as he would have passed James, shoulder to shoulder. Q’s grin was slow and sly, eyes narrowed as though sleepy yet still attentive. He hummed quietly. “Double-Oh-Seven, good to see you; the rumour mill speculated that you’d play dead long enough to miss this.”

James chuckled and tipped his head back, “I won’t say I didn’t consider it because I did, at length, but I’m glad I didn’t.” The blond’s eyes pointedly looked Q’s slim form up and down. “Very glad.”

Q tipped his head back and laughed.

James nearly dropped his drink — and his cock nearly jumped out of his trousers, but that was beside the point.

“Should I assume you don’t intend to make this a long night then?”

“I should hope not, I can imagine at least _one_ thing I could better spend my time on.”

Q’s grin was surprisingly lecherous in reply. “Hmm, I can agree with that. Now...how about you twist my arm a bit.”

“How hard will I need to twist? And to what end?” James was thoroughly interested — intrigued by his Quartermaster’s new and sly personality.

Q ducked in, the handful of inches James had on him in height making the brunet tip his head up — stretching out his already long, pale neck — to whisper in his ear, “For me to dance with you, of course.”

Once again, James doubted the tensile strength of his trousers and regretted not wearing pants. “Hmm, I think I could be encouraged to give you a little twist, though don’t blame me if you end up in an interesting position.” James then made to down his drink, only to find Q plucking it from his fingers and swallowing down the vodka with a smirk.

“I do hope you don’t intend to take me through a slow dance, I might possibly fall asleep.” As he spoke Q held out the glass and a passing waiter took it. “I’d like to get my blood flowing, not have it go stagnant.” He chuckled and strode past James, heading for the dance floor.

The blond grinned, adjusted his bowtie, and spun on one heel to follow his Quartermaster.

Amusingly enough, they caught the tail end of a waltz. Q sighed good naturedly and let James guide him through the last handful of steps, which included a spin that wafted Q’s hair across his pale face and his cologne into James nose. This night would most definitely not end badly for either of them at this rate.

As the song ended the clapped for the live band and stepped into the new song, a quick melody that had none of its predecessors’ subtle grace, instead imbued with what could only be described as the sounds of musical sex. It took James a moment to pick up the rhythm, eyes catching on how the other dancers across the floor were moving and eventually finding a pattern. It wasn’t his style in the least — he preferred salsa, waltzes, older and smoother dances with defined moves — but he was certainly up to learning new tricks.

He would have taken just that one moment to adjust, rather than the the two or three he did, had his eyes not landed on Q.

The younger man’s eyes were closed to slits, his mouth barely parted as he breathed. His hands were loosely balled just behind his hips, arms straight, feet planted though he rose onto the balls of his feet as he rolled his hips. How Q moved was like watching sex — the slow, tantalizing roll of flesh against flesh, the push and pull that made the contact of bodies so possibly hedonistic and addictive — all to be found in this delicious young man who was, regrettably, clothed.

James would need to do something about that.

Q spun on one foot, raising his arms above his head and continuing the roll of his hips. James stepped forward, Q facing away, and slotted himself behind the young man, barely an inch separating their bodies. He placed one hand on Q’s hip, the other reaching around to the front to carefully stroke along the edge of his trouser waist where a sliver of skin was bared. James grinned at Q’s inhalation at the touch. Q’s head dropped back until his hair brushed James’ face and his body followed.

Within one roll and the next Q fell back into James’ broad form, his arse plump and firm beneath his perfectly tailored trousers pressing against his hardening cock in minute brushes. James ducked his head to breathe against Q’s ear, lips brushing the lobe and shell in a whisper of what he intended to do later on. The song shifted and Q shifted with it, James following along like a lamb to slaughter.

His hip rolls grew to encompass Q’s belly and torso and there was no possible way the man had bones with how fluidly he moved. Both of James hands came to rest on Q’s hip bones, fingers dipping beneath his rucked shirt to trace the line of muscle beneath thin skin. Q sighed and rumbled something. James ducked closer, only to realize that Q was singing along under his breath, eyes closed.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for paths left alone_

_Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain I've known_

James frowned, trying to understand whether Q simply knew the song and enjoyed the phrasing, or if the words were a message he meant to share. He pressed his hands flat against Q’s belly and man’s flesh seared his palms. Q pressed back further into James, rolling up into his hands. He moved as if he knew that no matter which way he moved James had him, would catch him.

Just before the next stanza, where there was a pause, Q turned in James’ arms, wrapping his arms around the blond’s shoulders and nudging their noses together. Q stared into James’ eyes from above his spectacles, pupil blown wide with just a ring of vibrant green left. He rolled his hips against James and there was no mistaking the man’s interest as anything less than what it was — hard and heavy against James’ groin.

Two could play at this and James was by far the more experienced of them. With a smirk he slid his hands around Q to his lower back. With his thumbs on Q’s sides James’ fingers nearly touched across the skin of his back, shooting a wave of possessive need through the agent. He could easily snap Q in two, but somehow he knew better, knew how much fight there was in the young man in his hands. Q rolled his hips again and James’ eyes fluttered.

Eyes fluttering to slits again Q leant close, lips brushing James’, and followed the song.

_Give up your heart left broken_

_And let that mistake pass on_

_Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost_

_And in time, you'll be glad it's gone_

Hot-cold flashed through James and his hands clenched down on Q’s waist, making the shorter man gasp against James’ lips. His eyes fluttered and his hips hitched in their roll. James at once felt he’d been far too removed from this dance, this challenge, and sought to remedy that.

With a careful step he placed one leg between Q’s, angled slightly so as not to be entirely obvious that he was going to attempt to rub off his superior in public. As the heavy weight of Q’s clothed crotch pressed against James’ trouser clad thigh they both gasped, Q doing the same though with far less coordination. They rocked together carefully, still in time with the beat of the song, not quite rushing things but not entirely holding back either. The song faded into the background, Q whispering the chorus of whoa under his breath in time with the techno.

The last stanza of the song crept up on them, just as James’ hands crept down to cup Q’s arse through his trousers and Q’s smirk turned from lost to challenging again. The brunet ducked forward, head tilted, and whispered against James’ lips,

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for sights unseen_

_May your love never end and if you need a friend_

_There's a seat here alongside me_

By the end of it Q was all but writhing against James who wasn’t doing much better himself — short of breath with sweat prickling along his temples and the flesh between his shoulders. Without checking he knew there would be a wet spot on the front of his trousers, and Q’s if the young man hadn’t worn pants. James ducked forward and nipped at Q’s lips, “I think we’ve made enough of an appearance, what do you say to — “

“Going back to mine and having you thoroughly bugger me? I couldn’t agree with you more. Come on then, old man, let’s see if you have as much stamina in bed as you do in the field, hmm?” Q spun in James’ arms, dropped and then rose in an absolutely _filthy_ roll of his body, and sashayed away.

James (he’d deny it if anyone ever asked) needed a moment to catch his breath, adjust his cock, and button his jacket before following the dark haired minx strolling across the floor. He turned to look over a shoulder and _wink_ at James before continuing off. “I suppose this means we’ll be testing ingenuity and efficiency then,” with a chuckle James started after Q, grinning.

 


End file.
